


Decisions are Hard

by flib



Series: Nursey tries his best [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Again not super shippy but tis kind of there?, Endometriosis, Gen, Multi, Read it as you want, Talk of Surgery, The ships are like hinted at but idk you do you my friends, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans man!Nursey, Trans woman!Lardo, Trans!Nursey, Transition, maybe I'll build more on it if I continue with this au who knows, medical transition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: ...especially if decisions last forever.Nursey makes some decisions about his body and what he wants to do with it. Sort of a sequel to my other work in this series; Food is the Best Sign of Caring but also can be read alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This went places I didn't think it would. But again its me kind of rambling with Nurse's voice.
> 
> Fair disclaimer: There are brief mentions of Lardo being a trans woman. If I got anything wrong please tell me. I did some base research on fertility but if you think it's shit tell me. I'm not a trans woman.

At some point Nursey sat down with his moms and talked about it. He wasn't sure if he'd ever want kids at all or if he'd want to have the kids or adopt them but he knew he wanted options. He talked about the whole kids thing with everyone really. The two people he went to most about the whole issue were Ransom and Lardo, Ransom because he knew a whole lot about biology and what the human body was capable of and Lardo because she couldn't give birth to kids and went on hormones at a pretty young age. She'd made a deal with her siblings that if she and her future partner wanted a kid they would chip in the eggs or sperm needed. The problem was that Nursey really didn't want to think that far into the future because it terrified him. He just wanted to go on T and stop the pain that came with his period.

He knew that T wasn't a magic wand that would instantly make him the manliest man with a chiselled jaw line, six pack abs and biker beard but he'd feel better within himself and changes would happen slowly. He wanted those changes to happen sooner rather than later because he was mostly sick of having to pitch himself lower than his actual voice and it drove him nuts. He was looking forward to everything about his transition and couldn't wait to start but he had to make some real decisions first. 

The first real decision he made was to freeze his eggs. He thanked his lucky stars that he had such a rich and accepting family every day and even more so as he dealt with the more expensive and difficult parts of his transition. The next part was to go on T as soon as possible. He wanted the end of his periods and he wanted it now. He knew that in some people it took up to a year to stop but he was willing to wait as long as he needed for them to end forever. The third decision he made was that he was absolutely getting surgery to laser and cut out whatever fucked up lesions were collected in his abdomen that made his period so painful. This was the most important thing to him because then they couldn't grow around his internal organs and scar them forever.

It took a number of months to make all his decisions. He was pretty much concrete that he wanted to be on T before he even started college so that one was easy. He went on it just after his birthday during his freshman year. He waited that long so he could think about it hard and freeze his eggs while they were fertile and safe. It was a decision he was happy with even if he never used them. If his sister needed any donations due to biological fuck ups his were there too. Waiting for his first T shot after organising everything still felt eternal but once it was done he was over the moon. There was nothing better over the next couple of months than hearing his voice break or noticing thicker armpit hair. His one chin hair felt like an achievement he worked hard on. 

Of course there were negatives too, his previously smooth skin became oily and broke out constantly and he was Sweaty all the time. He was regularly hangry as his muscle moved around and he spent almost as much time in the gym as Jack did out of excitement and the desperate need to look like the rest of the guys in the team. Shitty told him constantly that he could look however he wanted and still be a man but Nursey wanted so desperately to be strong and cut like the guys he admired so much. Gaining muscle was easier than before but only slightly and required the right diet still. Despite the acne and sweat he was still so happy with his transition as he was progressing. He looked more androgynous as the months went past. Still sometimes he felt dysphoria surrounding his body, especially when someone pointed out his "cute" baby face. He had mixed feelings about his hips and tits, knowing they looked more classically feminine but he still liked to put a dress on occasionally and fill it out nicely. 

The thing he liked most about his progress was his frustration relaxing a little more. He felt more at home in his own body and didn't feel the need to punch anyone for talking to him on bad days. There were still bad days but he had better coping strategies and he was as far into his transition as he wanted to be in that moment. He was done with comparing himself to people with different timelines to him. He had a number of good binders and sports bras for most days and some good underwire bras for the rare days that he wanted to break out his boobs. Everything was a lot calmer. He knew a lot of people felt more angry on T but he was finding himself slower to lose his temper. There was no need to make excuses to fight with Dex so he could get out his pent up aggression and their friendship grew by leaps and bounds. 

When he finally went into surgery to remove the endometriosis lesions it was summer break and he could have the laparoscopy near his apartment in New York. Lardo and Dex stayed over for a week to prepare him and look after him while his Mama and Mom had busy periods at work. This meant when he woke up Lardo was already filming his reactions and stupid face. He knew this was coming but after being under for nearly an hour. Luckily, he didn't say anything too embarrassing; it was mostly talking about how pretty Dex and Lardo were and how he missed his moms. They still gave him shit for it and posted it on the SMH snapchat as well as their individual ones. Luckily, they also brought food so he didn't have to eat the shit the hospital tried to serve him. 

When he was let out after a night of observation they immediately went to the closest Korean takeaway and ordered about three kilos of swicy boneless chicken wings and white radish because Nursey wasn't anything without his weird food cravings. He gently reminded Lardo of the revenge he'd get when she got her wisdom teeth out at the end of summer and she shot back that she'd be there for his as well. Dex mostly stayed out of the chirping because he was smarter than to get between the two when they were going at it. He did sneak in a few quips about how pure Chowder would be after being out for any reason and Bitty's probable attempt at baking with a concussion. 

Lardo and Nursey continued their chirping well out into the street and back into Nursey's huge apartment. Just when they were running out of teasing remarks Dex finally came back with something. 

"You guys should get your tits done on the same day so it takes the trouble of us the trouble of taking care of you guys being super high separately." Both Nursey and Lardo turned to him with serious looks on their faces and Dex turned red to the tips of his ears. "That wasn't like a huge dick move was it? Oh, my god. I'm sorry. Too far?"

Nursey and Lardo looked at each other and laughed. 

"Nah. Just can't believe we hasn't thought of it. We could pretend we just swapped tits. That'd be fucking funny."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at Kitpurrsontrashqueen!


End file.
